1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compound exercises and exercise machines, and, in particular, to compound opposite origin exercises and machines therefore.
2. Description of Related Art
An opposite origin exercise is defined as an exercise that works the same muscles as a normal exercise, but do so from an opposite point of origin or insertion. Many exercises can be categorized as opposite origin exercises, and many involve body weight resistance. For example, an opposite origin exercise for a lat pull down exercise using a lat cable machine is a wide grip pull-up. There, an individual will pull his or her body up toward a pull-up bar, as opposed to pulling the weight down toward his or her chest while using a lat cable machine with body weight providing the resistance. Many times, individuals are incapable of performing these exercises because their muscles are not developed enough in order to overcome the resistance provided by their own body weight. Therefore, various machines have been developed to assist users by offsetting user body weight, such as pull-up machines, wherein users kneel on a platform movable in the vertical direction, which is connected to a weight stack via a cable and pulley system. One opposite origin exercise is a reverse leg curl. Normally, while performing a standard standing one leg curl, an individual will move his or her lower legs at the knees against weight resistance toward the gluteus muscle. This exercise works the gluteus and hamstring. In a reverse leg curl, the movement is reversed, wherein the individual will move the upper two-thirds of the body toward the feet and lower legs by bending at the knees, thereby using body weight as resistance. However, this exercise can be particularly difficult to perform, especially in individuals with underdeveloped gluteus muscles and hamstrings. Therefore, a need exists for a machine that can assist a user in performing a reverse leg curl by counter balancing the user's body weight.